Jupiter: Beneath Oceans
by AThousandSuns
Summary: With the threat of the maleficence finally gone, Makoto decides to visit the place where her parents had spent their honeymoon before their tragedy. When she arrives though, she's pulled into a supernatural mystery surrounded by a silent Native American and must help douse an ancient fire with an ocean of rain.
1. Chapter I: Sinking Ships

**Jupiter: Beneath Oceans  
**

**Chapter I: Sinking Ships**

The bus finally pulled into the station and the 21 year old Makoto could barely contain her excitement as she pulled her bag from the overhead compartment, knocking it into the man beside her, "Oops! Sorry!" She exclaimed, biting her lip for a moment as she inspected the injury. The man swatted her away, "It's okay! No worries!" He replied, rubbing the red spot over his brow. She nodded as he seemed alright. There wasn't much in her bag anyway to cause any serious damage; some clothes, her wallet and some other small items. She followed the others out of the bus and found herself outside on the concrete, looking around her eagerly. It was beautiful...She had finally made it! Banff, Alberta Canada. It was insane to think that she made it overseas...in a plane none the less.

The double doors leading into the large airport were tall...monstrous even. They jarred open like a bad dream and Makoto gulped...she had faced uncountable evils in the shortness of her life, and triumphed over many tribulations. Why was this so hard? Her heartbeat was fast and strong, she gripped the handle of her suitcase tightly in her hands in front of her.

_"Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked eying her curiously, a few paces ahead of her tall friend. The others stopped closer to the sliding doors looking back with worried faces. From Ami to Rei, Makoto could feel a slight stinging in her eyes, "I...I dunno if I can go in there." She expressed painfully. She hated seeming weak, but...the memories of her parents danced before her in a morbid waltz, through the doors, into the taking off planes above. Usagi wrapped her arms around her friend, "It'll be okay! Everyone has to conquer their fears eventually!" She exclaimed, confusingly profound. Mina nodded, brushing a hand through her hair, "Everything will be fine Mako-chan!" She placed a hand on her shoulder, "Think of all the beautiful sights you'll see, that your parents got to see!"_

Makoto nodded to herself. She peered down at her bag, she knew the scrapbook of her parents wedding and honeymoon were within, and she was mentally cycling through the polaroids. Deep down, it gave her some strength, and she took that first small step to facing a fear.

The station was small, only three platforms on either side of her accommodated the lanes, one arrival and the other departure. A railroad ran across the station on the opposite end. She nearly ran out of the station to the unblocked view of the foreign landscape. It was crazy. She...she was finally here! The place of her parents honeymoon! The night she was...conceived. She shuddered and hoisted her suitcase as she peered down at the map she had scribbled down. She stepped onto the sidewalk, twisting around once and set on her way. Her eyes never remained on one spot for too long, her green hues dancing between the little shops and the pine trees, to the giant mountains that stared down from icy peaks.

She followed her map till she came to the front of a motel diner. The two story building was a neutral beige, a small courtyard with a pool was off to the side of the parking lot, which led to the small office built into the building. Makoto strolled into the office, the dangling bells above chirped as the door brushed past them. An older thin woman poked her head from behind the divider that separated the backroom, her bobbed hair was graying and matched the pale of her skin beneath the purple v neck she wore, "Hi! How can I help you miss?" She asked, when Makoto approached the counter, meeting her on the opposite side, "Hi, I called about a reservation a couple days ago?" The woman nodded, looking into the large binder, "What's your name?"

"Makoto Kino."

The woman nodded. She cycled through the pages before finding the one she needed, guiding her finger down to the right name, "Yep! We indeed have you in for room 12." She went to the wall behind her, popped open a cupboard and pulled out a key-chain with a single key on it out, "If you'll follow me, miss."

She led Makoto out of the office, and through the parking lot, passing the courtyard up to a flight of stairs to a series of doors; 8 through 15. She stopped at one with the number 12 engraved in it, "Here we are! Room 12 has the best view in all the town." She gestured to the vastness of the mountains and forest beyond, to which Makoto stared in awe. She stepped through the doorway of the room and did a quick once over. From the neutral gray walls and carpet, to the double bed with white sheets, to the television that sat on the dresser, across from the bed, "It's perfect!" She exclaimed excitingly, setting her suitcase down with a thud. The older woman smiled and handed her the key, "Perfect! Just a quite rundown of some things: House keeping comes by every other day at 2:00, the pool is closed after 10:00 oh-and I'm Susan by the way, the owner and maid here." Susan extended her hand which Makoto shook gingerly, "Pleasure to meet you Susan, I'm Makoto."

"A pleasure indeed! Now, you let me know if you need anything or have some concerns. I'd be happy to help you out." The older woman informed, "I need to get back to it, I hope you enjoy your stay and welcome to Banff!" She called as she walked away, giving a quick wave. Makoto nodded before bidding farewell and shutting the door after her. She stood for a moment, looking the room over once more before moving to the bed and falling back onto it. It was still hard to believe she was in Canada now. For a couple months she would make this little room her home. She worried if the others would be okay without her. If anything were to happen to Usagi and she were stuck here...she didn't want to think about it. She shook her head, she was here...she was supposed to enjoy herself. She was going to enjoy herself. Firstly, she needed to unpack and get settled in. With a huff, she got up and hauled her suitcase onto the bed and began to put her things away.

Once Makoto had everything unpacked and situated, she plopped on the bed and considered her options. There were two: go out and look for a job to pay for the room. Or go out and enjoy the sights, meet the towns people and get familiar with the area. Her instinct was to be responsible; apply for a job somewhere. But...this wasn't Tokyo.

She snatched up her key and waltzed out the door finding herself in the core of the town a half hour later, keeping track of the path she took from the motel. She wandered through a small park, looking into the fountain in the center to see coins sitting at the bottom. She was drawn in by the flowers that traced the paths, some she was familiar with and could recall their names, others were new and drew her in close to really take in their scent. After that, she watched some children trying to make a kite fly in the cool breeze. She was beaming with delight. It was no wonder why her folks came here for their honeymoon. The atmosphere, the people, and the view! She wandered deeper into the town and found herself in a random store selling a variety of antiques and gift items. She peered at some of the figurines that sat on a shelf and held up one of an eagle landing gracefully on a branch. She snickered, it had Rei written all over it. She smiled and took it to the counter where a young man; probably still in his teens sat behind the counter.

"Hello! I want to-_Ouuuuu_." Makoto chirped, setting the figurine on the counter, her eyes were drawn into the glass counter, spying a mix of jewelry and gems. The boy noted her pausing, "You like healing stones?" He asked, unlocking the compartment and pulled the velvet casing that held the items. Makoto looked curiously, "What are healing stones?"

He pointed to the separate earrings, "These are stones with healing capabilities, be it physical, emotional, mental. Like these ones here, " He pointed out the Amber ones, "Help with arthritis, headaches and teething for babies." He ran through some more of the crystals and gems as Makoto looked and listened in great interest. He had more than convinced her to pick some up for the girls back home. After her purchases, she left and continued her walk, her eyes bouncing from sight to sight again. She nearly walked into three people before she returned to the park, an ice cream cone in her hand. She took a seat on a bench near the fountain in the center of the park. A couple walked by with a little dog who eagerly sniffed and ran back and forth looking for something interesting. The sailor scout smirked as she pecked away at her ice cream, watching it run into a bush and get its leash caught. Her eyes moved away from the dog to a construction site, a wall frame was hoisted into the air and conjoined with the others upright. Her eyes drifted from the wall to the workers, and she blushed lightly. Most of them were shirtless, or had tight fitting shirts, or open shirts with rolled up sleeves. Heat filled her cheeks quickly, it was like staring into heaven; full of muscular-buff-hunks. Her eyes subconsciously fell to one of the workers who hoisted a cement bag onto his shoulder.

"Wow...he looks just like..." She squinted to try and enhance her vision, "...nothing like my ex-boyfriend." He wasn't as large in bulk as some of the others, but was very tall, his hair was pulled into a tight braid tail, held with a sea green tie at the base of his cranium and reached the middle of his back. Another braid hung behind his left ear and dangled over his shoulder. Her eyes trailed further down to his toned core, before eying the sleeve of black ink that traced his right arm; it started at his shoulder and ended at his finger tips. She couldn't make any of it out but...it looked...badass. He didn't resemble ANYTHING of her old boyfriend; save they had a face and breathed, that was about where the physical similarities ended. He set down the cement bag and wiped at his brow with the back of his hand. In that moment...his eyes met Makoto's. Her heart skipped a beat. It was as if time stopped.

Was...could this be...love at first sight? Was she about to meet the love of her life on the first day of his vacation? She imagined their future together; starting with their marriage back in Japan, to living in a house he built with his own hands here in Banff. They would leave sweet notes to each other every morning. She would make him a mammoth of a dinner full of love, and when he came home from a long day of work; building houses for sick orphans. They enjoy the dinner together and take an evening walk with their little dog Cookie till the sun is just over the horizon. They kiss on top of a hill overlooking a great valley. They go home and fall asleep in each others arms in sweet bliss...

As she was dazed with rosy cheeks, his face was stoic. He pointed his finer at her and motioned to his chest. Oh gosh...it was happening! Makoto raised a brow curiously. He was about to declare his love over the distance between them! He motioned again, but pointed at just her this time.

"Huh?" She glanced down and yelped when she saw that her ice cream had fallen off the cone and into her lap. She fumbled with her napkin to clean the mess.

...If the world could open and swallow her now...that'd be fantastic.

Embarrassment filled her face like a tomato and she glanced up at the guy to see if she was still staring to find he returned to building the house, much to her relief and dismay. Once she was cleaned up as best as she could, Makoto promptly left the bench and park and though try as she may...she couldn't leave Earth. Feeling like she had enough sight seeing and embarrassment for one day, Makoto returned to the motel, set her bags down and flopped onto her bed, burying her face in the comforter. And sooooo commenced the self-loathing ritual that usually followed embarrassment.

She should've just looked for a job today...


	2. Chapter II: Anchors

**Jupiter: Beneath Oceans**

A man of 25 stood by a large lake: Little Fox Lake as it was named eons ago. It was quartered by a luscious forest on the east, the landscape of the tall Alberta mountains in the distance. The sun peeked over peaks, a vision truly under appreciated. He was low to the ground fiddling with a wire of wheat as he looked on at the view. His hair pulled into a tight ponytail danced in the soft breeze, along with his dress shirt brushing against his built form. He rolled up the sleeves at the elbow and picked up a tiny stone, sifting it between tattooed fingers. The grass was wet with morning dew and the breeze sent a chill up his spine. A moment passed when he tossed the stone and wheat straw, nonchalantly digging his fingers into the waved over his body and he shut his eyes in bliss. It was weird as hell...it reminded him of the good times of his past, playing in the mud with his brother, wrestling like the hulking brutes on tv...this was his favourite feeling in the world. He shifted his fingers a little before pulling his hands from the dirt and standing straight. He looked over Little Fox Lake. On the far side, a Grizzly and her cubs danced and played in the shallow waters. A smirk pulled at his usual perma-frown, and he dusted the dirt from his hands.

A second person approached him from behind and he glanced back before turning to face him, "Shomis." He said, bowing his head at the elderly man. The mans face was aged and droopy and he stood hunched over a wooden cane, his hair was smokey gray and pulled into two long braids that hung over either shoulder. He walked over to the young man and set a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face the lake again, "Binoojiing, aniish na?"

The taller man shrugged, watching the cubs across the lake, "Good, shomis. How're you?" The old man shrugged before taking a deep breath, "Mino...Gisayinh aya-"

"Gone...I know. It..It took him over, just like you said it would." He peered down at the soil again, his brows furrowed at the thought that crossed his mind...and that he assumed would come from the lips of his grandfather. The elderly man remained silent. He had to admit...He was thankful...he didn't really want to hear it. Nor did he need to. Instead, he gazed absently across the lake, the mother and her cubs had left the waters, returning to the forest beyond with bellies full of trout, "Nishki...aabijibide. Gizhiikaabatoo." The old man looked up at the sky before turning his eyes to his grandson, "Ishkwe-ayi'ii..." He squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, "You will have to kill him." He said, patting his shoulder before walking away. The words were an earthquake in his head. It wasn't because it was an absurd thing to say...but that it resonated truth and anxiety.

He sighed and knelt down, slowing dragging his fingers across the soil, "...Gichi Manidoo, forgive me." He whispered, his voice carried into the breeze with a solemn whisper.

**Chapter II: Anchors**

"Sorry, the position was filled yesterday." The laundromat manager said with a frown, sliding the resume back across the counter top. Makoto nodded, feinting a smile, "It's okay, thanks for your time!" She snatched up the paper and bowed before swiftly leaving the building. She groaned, taking the newspaper tucked under her arm and crossing out _Mark's Laundromat_. This was the third in a row...it was looking kind of grim. There was only about another three more ads, and that excluded the call girl ad at the very bottom...that one she didn't even consider and crossed it out immediately back at the motel. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, she should have gone searching yesterday instead of gawking at a bunch of hunks working on a house. She peered down at the next ad, illuminated by the mid-afternoon sun.

"A baker? That'd be perfect! I love baking!" Makoto folded the paper and broke into a jog down the street, bobbing and weaving through people til she came up to the Tim Horton's on a corner. She ran in.

But not a minute after was she back outside, a dark cloud rained over her head as she groaned in despair, "Position filled last night...seriously?" She kicked a stone onto the road as she pulled the newspaper out again and crossed it off the list. Two left... Overnight Custodian. Cleaning? That was something she was great at! She circled the ad with her red pen, folded the paper back under her arm and made another mad dash to the address. She turned a few corners and hopped over a car before finding the building and slowed into a power walk. She was pushed open the main door of a tiny warehouse turned office building. She looked at the main desk and saw a man and woman shaking hands over it before they glanced back at Makoto with curious eyes. She gulped out of fear for the inevitable, "...hiring?" She asked, pointing to her newspaper. The woman shook her head and pointed to the man opposite her, "Just hired." She replied in a thick French-Canadian accent. The Sailor Scout frowned and nodded, "Okay." She sulked, exiting the building. She 'x-ed' the circle, peering down at the next ad.

"A dishwasher for Tracy's? Well...It's better than nothing." She said, following her map to the bar, a lot slower...her morale was deflating with each step.

The building was larger than she anticipated, sort of like a cottage out in country. She approached the young hostess: a short girl with cropped red hair smiled gingerly, "Hi, welcome to Tracy's! Can I help you with something?" Makoto smiled back before pointing to the paper in her hand, "...Dishwasher?" She had the whole sentence in her mind circulating, at the ready...but she only murmured the word. Her eyes fell shut as she mentally slapped herself and buried her face into an imaginary pillow. The hostess; bless her heart, continued to smile before stepping from behind the podium, "The job position, follow me! I'll introduce to the Johnny: the head chef." She led Makoto through the bar. It smelled of rich pine and stained wood.

When they came to the double doors that led into the kitchen, a woman with blond hair stormed out, her dark brows furrowed in frustration. An older man; gray and wryly and tall, called after her in a thick Irish accent, "Tammy, I apologized, throwing a tantrum won't help you keep your job." The girl spun around and flipped her middle digit at him before shoving the front door open. The old man; at least in his late fifties-early 60's massaged his brow with his fingers as he groaned, "Sam, we're short a server tonight. Can you pull a double?" He asked the short girl, his eyes buried in his hand. Sam frowned, sub-consciously fiddling with her necklace, "Sorry Issac...my parents are coming into town, and I have to make dinner for them." She replied sheepishly. Issac groaned as he pulled his hand, "Well, we may as well ask the next person who walks in if they wa-" He just noticed Makoto: who fidgeted with the hemline of her shirt. An awkward silence filled the room and before she knew it, an hour had passed and she was wearing a waitress uniform; a black dress shirt with rolled sleeves and black pants.

Samantha, or Sam as she preferred was just finishing showing her the ins and outs of serving in a bar/grill setting, "That's it! Pretty simple, just watch all your tables and you'll be golden." Makoto grinned widely, "Great! I won't let you down. I used to so something similar back home." Her voice filled with excitement, "Great! Thank you for this." Sam smirked before her attention was drawn to the door, "Alright! Rush starts now, it's gonna be quick. You can take this family." Makoto nodded as Sam went to bring them to their seat. When the family of three; a mother and her two kids sat at a booth, Sam walked back to where Makoto stood and gave a wink, "All yours!" The scout nodded, took up three menus and walked over to the table with a confident strut, "Hi, I'm Makoto, I'll be your waitress today." She gave a warming smile.

The next couple of hours were seamless and easy, a couple tables here and there, but Makoto was on top of them. Sam had left, replaced by a taller older woman with dirty blond hair pulled into a tight bun. Her name was Katelyn. As the day led into the evening, more and more people began to show, most of them were men who gathered around the bar and its televisions. Katelyn had told her it was hockey night, and it was going to get much-much more busy. She was put behind the bar with a male bartender named Eric.

"Five beers, got it!" Makoto chirped, spinning around and pulling out the drinks from the fridge, "Here you go guys!" She turned to the next guy beside the group, "What can I get for you?" The process repeated for another hour and didn't slow down till the third period of the game and she decided to take a break. With a short exhale, she brushed her hand over her brow and leaned against the wall just as Katelyn came into the servery, "Hey, you're pretty good for your first day!"

The Sailor Scout grinned, "Thanks! It's actually a lot of fun." Katelyn was pushing away at the buttons of her cellphone as she chuckled, "You say that now, but give it a couple days, and it'll get pretty boring pretty fast." Makoto snickered and looked out the porthole window of the door that led into the bistro. She looked over the many people that filled out the bar. Most of them were average looking men and familles, some were young guys around her age, while a lot of them were aged men with hearty laughs and loud conversations. She looked deeper into the bar and she fell to the individual who sat at one of the tables by himself, a beer in his hand as he was watching the highlights of the hockey game. Her cheeks went crimson, "Ack!" She sort of inhaled and coughed at the same time. Katelyn lifted her head, "What's up? Is there a fight?" She asked, but the girl shook her head, "That...that guy! I saw him yesterday." The older woman looked into the window, "Who...That guy? Do you know him?" She pointed, in which Makoto ducked back away from the window shyly, "I embarrassed myself in front of him yesterday" Her voice was quiet.

It was the same guy who caught her gawking at him. Katelyn stifled a laugh, "That's Robert, he's a sweetheart. He comes in for a beer every now and then but he's not the most talkative guy." She glanced over at the girl with a tomato-like face and snickered. An evil genius snicker.

She disappeared behind the bar before returning with a single bottle of beer on a tray and held it out for Makoto, "Here, take this to him." Makoto's eyes widened. This feeling of cold-feet wasn't what she was used to, "I-uh...I don't think-"

"Nonsense! Here, just tell him it's on the house." Katelyn thrust the tray into the girls hands and started to push her out of the servery. As soon as she was out the door, the scouts feet were guiding her toward the man at the table. She breathed deep and repeated her opening line over and over in her head as she approached him, _'Hi sir, can I top you off? Hi sir, can I top you off? Hi sir, can I top you off?'_

"Hi sir, can you trim a little off the top?" She blurted. Her eyes went wide.

Robert pulled his attention away from the television to Makoto with a raised brow, "Excuse me?" His voice was deep and earthly. Makoto screamed inwardly in her head, and began to bury herself at the bottom of the ocean. She was pretty sure her face was brighter than the sun, "I uh-I'm-I meant-" Her brow began to sweat before she shut her eyes and took in another deep breath, "Can I top you off, sir?" She asked. He looked down at his half empty beer and nodded, "Sure."

She set the bottle on the table, replacing the other, "This one is on the house." She smiled warmly, scratching the back of her head, "And...sorry about that." Robert shrugged, "Don't worry about it. And thank you." He replied, lifting the bottle to his lips for a quick drink. Makoto smiled and winked gingerly, "Don't mention it. Let me know if you need anything else!" She began to return to the servery before he called after her, "Hey."

She spun around, "I'm Robert." She couldn't stop the heat from returning to her cheeks, but she was certain it wasn't from embarrassment this time, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Robert. I'm Makoto."

"Likewise." He took another drink and returned his attention to the television, "I hope you got that ice cream out of your shirt."

And she was brighter than the sun all over again.


	3. Chapter III: The Moor

**Jupiter: Beneath Oceans**

**Chapter III: The Moor**

The evening had ended well; Makoto finished her first shift like it was a race, coming out on top and ready for more. Issac had called her the next morning and ask her to come in again for the evening, and they'd fill out the forms for her to be on the payroll. She agreed enthusiastically and did a little jig on her bed when she got off the phone. After a long shower and doing her make up and hair the way she liked, she went and grabbed a muffin from the bakery she applied at the previous day. She sat at a bench nearby and happily devoured the baked good. It was soft, fluffy and warm, the way a blueberry muffin should be in the morning...or early afternoon, as was her case. She pulled a Usagi and slept most of the morning away. But could you blame her? She hadn't gotten home till roughly 3:00 in the morning.

"Hey, Makoto!" A girl on the other side of the street shouted before crossing and jogging toward her, "Oh! Sam, hi!" Makoto grinned before tossing the rest of her muffin into the bin beside her. Sam stepped onto the sidewalk, "What're you up to? How was your first night of work?"

"It was great! I made a lot of tips, and everyone was super nice all night. Oh! And I was just about to explore some more, I didn't get a chance to yesterday."

Sam pointed a thumb back to across the street, "I'm just about to do a little shopping. Do you want to come, and I'll show you some of the sights?"

Makoto grinned wide, "I would love to!"

And they were off, they wandered from shop to shop, looking at all the different kinds of clothes, music and oddities they could find. Makoto had even purchased a few things; mostly souvenirs for her friends back home. The duo led each other to finally grabbing a quick bite to eat at a fry truck. They sat at a bench and picked at their food, "So how long have you been in Banff?" Sam asked as she dug her fork into her poutine(fries topped with cheese curds and gravy). Makoto chewed her onion ring, "Three days, today being the third." Sam swallowed, "So, what made you wanna come to Canada? Banff of all places."

"My parents had their honeymoon here. My father was a Japanese Canadian; a duel-citizen. He lived in Calgary." The red head nodded as she listened, "What about your mum?"

"She was from Tokyo, my father was a business man and did a lot of work in Japan. That's how they met."

"How come they didn't come with you?" Makoto knew the question was coming; and it always did, so she awkwardly fiddled with her onion ring. She didn't know how to act when it was asked, should she mournfully smile? Should she start crying? Should she look away? "They passed away back when I was younger." Sam nearly choked on her mouthful of fries, "Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Makoto shook her head in protest, "No-no-no, it's okay. I've come to terms with it a while ago. Being here is letting me find out a side of them I never had a chance to ask them about. I have pictures, but I wanted to see it for myself." Her friend wiped her mouth of the gravy, shutting the lid of her takeout lid, "Well...your folks had great taste. I came here with a friend for a summer after high school, and I loved it so much that I decided to move here. At least until I get my career plans in motion." "What's your career plan?"

Sam's eyes lit up, like she was hoping she would ask, "Archaeology. Man, there's like..._so_ much in the world we don't know! Like...right beneath us. A hundred miles deep; could be an ancient city that a landslide could've filled millions and millions of years ago! And they could have been thousands of years ahead of us technologically. " She went on for a while till she was near winded and her fries were almost cold. Makoto sat with wide eyes, "I...never considered that."

Sam went on another tangent till the brunette glanced at her watch, "Oh! I'm gonna be late for my second shift!" She said, cutting the shorter girl off mid sentence, "Oh no, I'm sorry! I ramble a lot. Especially when it comes to Archeology." They both stood from the picnic bench, dumping their garbage away, "When are you in next?"

Makoto took a hold of her purchases, "I'm not sure...Issac and I were going to go over it today, but I have to be there to fill out my paperwork. I'll let you know though!" They exchanged numbers quickly before parting ways. She returned to the motel, changing out of her casuals and into the uniform given to her before setting out to the restaurant. When she arrived, there were a couple families stretched around the bar, a server she didn't know was taking an order while another poked away at the computer by the bar. Issac was behind the bar and she came up beside him, a clipboard in his hand as he wrote out the inventory, "Makoto Kino, reporting for duty, sir!" She exclaimed with a toothy grin. Issac glanced up, cracking a smirk, "Hello, how're you?"

"Good! How are you?" He gave a shrug, as if to say that it could be better. His old face looked tired and worn out, "I have your employee handbook, all you have to do is go over it, sign a few pages and then you're on the official payroll of Tracy's." He led her into the back office where she did all she was instructed and they shook hands.

Thus began Makoto's second shift. It started the same as last, a few families here and there, then the men start to trickle in. It picked up quick, but it was over just as fast as it began, the night flying by like high winds. She was behind the bar with Issac, and they were dishing out beers and pouring draught like there was no tomorrow. She handed someone who looked roughly about her age, wearing a flannel shirt, "Here you go sir!" Makoto chirped, she turned to the next person, her eyes trailing on the main entrance when she knew what time it was getting close to, "What can I get for you?"

"Just a beer." Familiarity filled the air and her eyes fell to the man with long hair, pulled into a long pony tail. "Oh! Sure thing, Robert." She turned back to the bar and pulled a bottle out, cracked it open and handed it to him, "Thanks. Makoto." He slid a bill onto the counter before taking the beer with a nod of appreciation. He returned to the table he was at yesterday, removing the black hoodie he wore and setting it on the back of the chair. Makoto watched with curiosity. It seemed so strange...or peculiar; she couldn't decide, to see someone just willingly sit by themselves in such a busy place to watch the sport that everyone around him was watching. She continued about her business, but glancing every so often at Robert, who watched the hockey game on the television with his neutral expression. When things seemed to slow down a little over the hour, she turned to Issac who was preparing to leave, "Is it okay if I take a break?" He was looking over a clipboard as he threw a jacket on, "Hm? Yes-yeah, go ahead. Andrew can hold the bar." She bowed with a thank you and walked into the back.

She leaned against the wall by the doors and chugged back a glass of water. The kitchen was fully staffed, and they raced around, preparing meals and washing dishes. She glanced through the porthole window, shifting to see Robert still watching the television: with mild interest it seemed. She bit her littlest finger nail in thought before she went back to the bar, pulled out a beer on a tray and walked across the restaurant to Robert's table, "Another one for you?"

Robert glanced down at the bottle in his hand, gave it a little shake before peering up with a nod, "Only if I'm buying this time." He replied, to which Makoto set the bottle down and held the tray close, "Thanks." He took a quick sip, "No problem at all." She was about to turn and leave, but instead bit the inside of her lip, "...Do you...mind if I sit with you? I'm on my break, it'd be nice to have someone to chat with." She asked apprehensively, absently pressing the tip of her shoe into the hardwood beneath. He shifted his gaze from the TV to the tall brunette, and though his face remained unchanged...she swore there was more red in his cheeks than usual. "Sure." Was his response and he scooted over to make room as she pulled the other chair closer, "Who's in the lead?" She asked, gazing up at the television. Robert swigged back and cleared his throat, "Red Wings, 2-1. But their right offense is in the penalty box." Makoto nodded as she watched with him. A few beats passed before she cleared her own throat, "Do you come here a lot?"

He shrugged, "Whenever there's hockey. Usually." Another couple beats passed and Makoto was about to get up and leave before she looked over at him. He looked much older she realized. Not by much, but he probably had a good couple years on her. She tried to subtly inspect his features: from his sad eyes, to his arched nose, to his small, but full bottom lip, a tiny scar trailed downward from the corner of his mouth, and finally to his narrow but strong jawline. She noticed the collar around his neck, decorated with black and red beads, mahogany links separated them and a polished stone sat in the center, "Wow, your collar is beautiful." She whispered. Robert's cheeks returned to a bright shade of red. He cleared his throat and looked into his beer, "Thank you. Brings me good luck...grounds me too, kind of."

"If you don't mind...What is your...um..." She had done a North American Aboriginal study for a term when she had taken a couple business courses, and knew of all the politically correct words; but now that she was in front of someone who was Native American...it was a little intimidating. Robert gathered what she was getting at and took another drink, "I'm Ojibwe. My family is part of the Fox Lakes Reservation Bear Clan." He said it with ease, as if he had said it a thousand and one times to countless others who asked him. Makoto _oued _and Robert suppressed a snicker. A comfortable silence fell between them till Robert finished his beer, "So Makoto hm? Japanese I take it?"

She grinned and nodded, "Yes sir!" She floundered at the idea of using English directives, "I'm vacationing here for a couple months." She told him the reason why she came to Banff and he welcomed the insight, " It's an honourable approach." He said, "My shomis tells me often...to no end...regardless if I want to hear it: that you can learn much more about yourself by looking into your parents footsteps." Makoto tilted her head in inquiry, "Shomis?"

"Grandfather: in Anishinaabemowin."

"Wow, that's so neat!"

"Yeah, he's alright. For an old wiinuk anyway."

Makoto raised her brow, "A what?"

"An old fu-" He stopped himself, "A wise guy."

"Ohhhhh..." She figured what he actually meant, and grinned. There was another silence between them and Makoto looked at the clock on the wall. She reluctantly got up from her seat, "I have to get back to work now. It was nice talking to you though, Robert." She said with a smile and began to walk away.

"Hey." Robert stood and Makoto spun around, "...There's a pow wow: a big celebration on the reserve. This Thursday. Would you...want to come? It's...fun. Usually." He asked, his hand tapping against the oak table nervously, his eyes looking everywhere but her. The Sailor Scout could feel a volcano erupting in her face, she glanced at the ground instinctively, "I uhm...I-" She felt like a sixteen year old girl all over again before taking a breath, "Yes. I'd like that." She replied shyly, to which Robert hid away another smirk, "Okay. I'll give you a call?"

Makoto said, "Okay." Pulling out her notepad and she scribbled down the numbers to her motel and cellphone and handed it to him.

And with that, Makoto's evening came to an end some hours later, leaving the bar with a purse full of tips, a bounce in her step as she walked through the parking lot of the motel. Inside her apartment, she fell into the floral folds of her bed, easing the ache in her feet from standing too long. She kicked off her boots and pulled a pillow close to her. Her mind drifted to thoughts of curiosity and intrigue, of interest and desire in girlish fantasies. She thought of the scouts back home, how they would react once she told them how she found a job _and_ met a cute guy within a few days of being in Canada. She snickered. Minako would be particularly jealous! A hole the size of a pin filled her heart and she realized that she was a little homesick already. Her drooping eyes fell to her bag which the communicator was tucked away in. She'd call tomorrow, she thought with a loud yawn. In the quiet of the night, her thoughts carried her to sleep, wrapped in the blankets of her bed and she dreamed of home, just a little bit.

The next couple of days passed without much interest, she worked late into the evenings, and in the morning of the nearest day, she and Sam had gone on a bike ride to the nearest lake and tried fishing by way of Sam's suggestion, but caught naught save for a few guppies. She'd seen Robert only once over the two days; when Sam and her rode by on their bikes, he was preoccupied with laying down large planks of wood over the house he was constructing, that he didn't notice she rode by until the last second, catching her gaze and dropping a bag of nails off the roof and cursing inwardly. She called the scouts back home, updating them and telling them how she missed them. About how she bought them souvenirs already; much to Usagi's delight.

Makoto spent most of the early Thursday morning in sweat pants and a green tank top, working out and jogging. She had gone for a blueberry muffin afterward and enjoyed it on a bench with a view of the ice capped mountains. It was nearing 11:00 when she was back at her motel room, stepping out of a shower. She heard the faint chime of her cellphone ringing. With a squeak of surprise, she wrapped herself in a towel before scooting out into the main room and reached for the cellphone. Once in hand, she flipped it open and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was deep with a little husk, Robert's voice, "Hey. Makoto?"

"Hi Robert! How are you?" Makoto asked, plopping down on bed, "Good. Do you still wanna go to the pow wow?"

Makoto answered, perhaps a little too fast, "Yes. Very much so." He cleared his throat away from the phone, "Okay. I'll pick you up in about a half hour?"

"That sounds perfect!" She gave him the address of the motel and they said their farewells and see-you-soons.

Neither of them hung up though. After a few beats, Robert awkwardly coughed. "...Did you hang up?"

She shook her head with a smirk, "No. I usually wait till the other person hangs up."

"Me too." The deep voice replied on the other end; a trace of amusement. Another couple beats passed, "...Are you still there?" She asked, her smirk turning to a wide grin. When there wasn't a reply, it slowly faded. "...Hello?"

"Robert?"

"Yeah, still here." He replied, through a warming chuckle.

They stifled a laugh together before Robert spoke next, "Okay, I'll see you in a half hour." He said, to which Makoto replied with an okay. They said goodbye once more and he hung up this time. Tossing the phone on the bed, she went back to the bathroom and began to get ready. She started with the lifelong ritual of hers: debating on whether to put her hair in a ponytail, or to leave it down for a change. It ultimately went to the ponytail, held with the jeweled elastic she was known for. She was normally not much of a makeup fan, putting a thin layer of eyeliner on and walking out the door, but today...she decided to get a little creative. Makoto patted a little blush on her cheeks and neck, threw on some eyeliner and a little eye shadow that deepened her eyes. She finished with some lip gloss and looked at herself in the mirror. Makoto appreciated her feminine attributes not nearly as much as her much as more 'masculine' ones, but when she did, it was a warm feeling. She leaned in close. She appreciated her eyes the most. They were topaz, they reminded her of a meadow, luscious and deep green. She imagined the wind blowing around her and her fingers tickling over the blades of dancing grass. She smiled at herself, before leaving the bathroom and walking over to the dresser.

Trying to decide for ten minutes what to wear. What was more appropriate? What the climate would be like? How long would they be there for? She decided on a some tight jeans, a tank top and a white off the shoulder shirt over it. As she looked at herself in the mirror, there was a heavy knock at her door. She glided over and opened it to see Robert. Makoto quickly looked him up and down curious, his hair was pulled back into a tight braid with a smaller braid hanging behind his ear. He wore not only the choker he had last time, but also a breastplate made in the same manner as it; red and black beads and mahogany links interconnected with each other to create a beautifully designed breastplate. He wore it beneath a white fitted dress shirt, buttoned up half way so that the chest piece was visible beneath. He wore jeans with a couple holes in the knee and aged black shoes.

She blushed a little, "You look great." She said, it slipped through her teeth passively and he tapped his hand against his leg nervously, "Thanks...So do you." He said, though the last part was a little louder than a whisper. He took a step back, "Ready? My truck's down below." He said, motioning with his head. Makoto nodded and closed her door, locking it behind her, "Yes! Let's go." Makoto chirped, and they made their way down the stairs until they came to an old pick up truck; blue in colour and an assortment of dents ravaged the sides. It had definitely seen better years. Robert caught her staring at it and pulled out a set of keys with a tiny 8 ball on dangling from it, he walked over to it, "It's ugly as hell, but there's not a more reliable vehicle in the world." He said, opening the drivers side door. She grinned and went over to the other side just as he leaned over and pulled the lock up, twisting the knob so that it pushed open.

She was greeted by the musky smell of pine and old leather, but also of something sweet and earthly...she liked it. It was like stepping into a forest in a truck. She climbed in and closed the door, but when she did, the side mirror fell off, "Oops! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed in horror. Robert merely shook his head with an amused look, "No worries." He got out, placed it back onto the door and got back in before turning the ignition. It started right away with a fiendish roar, and they were off, out of the motel and into the street, driving out of town.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! My original intention for this chapter was to have the next scene in it...but this is already over 3000 words. I appreciate all the feedback so far! AThousandSuns**


	4. Chapter IV: I Dream of July

**Jupiter: Beneath Oceans**

**Chapter IV: I Dream of July**

The drive was strange...to put it lightly. Caught between comfortable and awkward. Makoto had been enjoying it so far, watching the oaks and the pines and the trees pass by as they drove away from the town and into the dense forest. The radio played country music for them, old country music. She had asked Robert if he liked it, he shook his head saying, "Actually loathe it. But the radio is stuck on this frequency." He showed her by fiddling with the seeker knob. The radio station didn't change. He even tried to turn it off, smacking it a couple times and injected and ejected a cassette tape, but the radio didn't falter. It continued to the next song which started off somber and introduced Makoto to the slide guitar; an almost constant in country music. He said he considered getting it fixed, but frankly; he just didn't care enough.

"So, what's Japan like?" Robert asked. Makoto pondered: what _was_ Japan like? How do you describe the only place you've known as home your entire life? All of it was different. From the roads to the trees. From the sidewalks to the country houses. "It's...crowded. The trains and buses are always packed like sushi; filled with people and people. The buildings are tall and compact together. It's loud, and not easy to get around on the main streets, especially during the morning." She thought mostly about Tokyo, but she expanded her vision, "In the summer though, out in the country, it's beautiful. There's a park in Tokyo that my friends and I love. There's this giant cherry blossom tree in the center of the park, and if it catches the smallest breeze, thousands of blossoms drift in the wind." She said whimsically. Robert listened, nodding his head as he did so, "Sounds gorgeous." He said, to which Makoto agreed ecstatically. Another quiet echoed between them before she turned her attention from the trees to Robert, "So do you have any family on the reservation?" She asked, curiously. He nodded as he swerved around a fallen trunk by the edge of the road, "I'd be surprised if I had any family _outside_ the rez." He took a right onto a dirt path between the trees and passed a large sign that said 'Fox Lakes Reservation'. A painted head of a native man with a pipe, the smoke turning into a crescent moon in the background was to the right.

"Do you have a big family?" Makoto asked. Robert nodded, "About 15 cousins that I don't really talk to. That I know of.' He paused, "It's just my mother and me really." He said solemnly. Makoto frowned, "What about your father?" Robert was quiet for a moment, contemplating. She wondered what until he spoke, "It's not something I'd like to talk about. I'm sorry. Maybe another time." It was gentle as well as final, his eyes remaining on the road and his discomfort hidden behind a wall of stoicism. Makoto bit the inside of her lip. She was curious, but she didn't prod any further. Another silence filled the inside of the truck, a little more awkward this time 'round. The radio had turned to static the deeper they went into the forest until there was nothing but a quiet hum between them.

It was soon replaced with a rhythmic pounding and she rolled the window down. It got louder the deeper they went. There was a pounding beat, along with a chant-like singing; multiple voices. It carried in the wind like daisies and leaves. Pretty soon, it was all she could hear and excitement grew in her. They came to a clearing in the forest and with it, dozens and dozens of people were gathered and walking around. Makoto looked out, and she could see people dancing and walking around a great gazebo where a drum circle was, the men pounded away, singing loudly and proudly. It was magnificent. Their voices soaring and echoing through the circular clearing of the forest. She could feel it in her chest.

Robert pulled into a makeshift parking lot, backing up between a dirt bike and an old VS bus. He killed the engine before opening his door. Makoto jumped out and locked the door of the worn down truck, "_Wow._" She uttered, bringing her hand to her brow to block out the piercing sun. Robert walked toward the pow wow and she followed close, her topaz eyes jumping between everything and everyone. They walked through a decorated arch of feathers and flags; Makoto's eyes lit up as they passed under and saw in full the gazebo. It was all...positively beautiful. The music roared into the sky, and the ground shook beneath her. The people around her were dressed in stunning attire and decor: men were adorned in wreaths of feathers and colourful outfits, they wore headdresses and some even had makeshift wings attached to bouncing cloaks. Woman danced also, wearing gowns that jingled and flowed with the breeze and bounce in their steps. Each twirl and hop was like a bird caught in an updraft. There were children also, dressed in the same way as their adult counterparts; taking part and dancing as well as running and playing with each other.

Makoto gazed with eyes of awe, her mouth agape. Robert hid away his smirk of amusement before he nudged her lightly with his elbow, "Let's take a look around." He said, taking a step forward with Makoto in tight tow. They wandered around the circle of dancers, and every so often someone would call out to Robert and wave, to which he'd reply with either a simple nod or wave of his own, but never stopping to chat or talk. They bobbed and weaved through the crowd and began to look at some of the vendors who sold jewelry and other trinkets. She pointed out and taught Robert about all the healing stones that were on display, sharing everything she had learned from the other day. She had the slight distinction that he already knew...but he listened and acted with bewilderment and a smirk; some low _ou's _and _aw_'s, much to her enjoyment. Soon after, they sat at one of the surround benches of the gazebo, munching away at some ice cream as Makoto talked, "Yeah, we've all been friends for what feels like...gosh, almost a decade." Makoto said in between licking away at the frozen vanilla in a cone. Robert _mmphed _as he bit into his chocolate one. "That's a pretty long time. A lot of the friends I had in high school, I haven't seen since we all graduated. Most of them are living abroad now, I think."

Makoto _mmphed _as she ate a chunk of icy sweetness, "Where did you go to school?" She asked. Robert said, "Here. On the rez. It was an old beaten down building, but we had a good teacher. Taught us English and Anishinaabemowin."

"Tell me some more about yourself!" Makoto chirped. The native pondered, looking up before he said, "Um...I guess I like reading...and drawing. Building houses is kind of cool." Makoto was quiet for a moment as he bit into his ice cream. She smirked, "...Is that it?" She asked humorously to which he raised a brow, "What?"

Her smirk changed to a wide grin and she shook her head, "I have just never heard someone describe themselves so fast...and in such a short amount of words." Robert snickered as he chewed a chunk of his edible cone, "Yeah, I'm told I don't talk a lot." He said and they shared a chuckle between themselves. They watched the dancers, the singers and the drum beat pounded away in their chests while a breeze from the east cooled the hot summer air. When they were finished, Robert threw their garbage away, "So...feel like danc-" He was about to offer her a hand when a voice shrilled from behind him, scaring him and Makoto almost out of their skin.

He spun around to see a heavy set man pushing a frail looking older woman in a wheelchair towards them, "Robert! You're here and you don't even tell me?!" The woman exclaimed with greatly exaggerated annoyance. Robert rolled his eyes as he suppressed a smirk, "_Sorry mom_." He said dully and bent down to hug the woman. Makoto peered over from behind Robert with a grin as his mother proceeded to punch him in the ribs and calling him a _wiinuk_ when they embraced. His mother's eyes met Makoto's and they went wide, "Who's your girlfriend, Robert?" When he pulled away, he glanced back at Makoto with a face so red, she was pretty sure she got getting a tan when he glowered at her.

"Mum, she's not my-"

"Are we talking grand kids yet? You know I want twins. Your grandmother was a twin, I was a twin, it's bound to happen!"

Robert's eyes went wide and that was when Makoto could tell he had his mother's eyes, "Mom!" She fought to stifle the laugh building in her chest, but the wide grin on her face wasn't as abiding. The woman pushed her son out of the way and wheeled herself closer to the scout, extending her hand to her, "Aanii hun, I'm Robert's _batty_ mother, Dayita." She introduced herself with a warm smile. Makoto returned the gesture, shaking her hand which was notably colder than hers. She said, "Makoto Kino! It's nice to meet you Dayita."

Dayita grinned a toothy grin, "Likewise hun!" She then turned to Robert, "Have you seen your shomis yet? He won't shut up about you. You should see him." Robert's face remained stoic, he shook his head. Dayita frowned, "Just say hi to the old fart. He isn't too bad today." Her son huffed inwardly, "Whatever, I might." He said absently and an uneasy quiet hung in the air. Dayita took it as her cue and said, "Well, I'm gonna go join the women over there and gossip about you and your girlfriend." Robert rolled his eyes and she glanced over at Makoto, "Twins, Makoto. Twins." She said as she held up two digits. Makoto flustered before she rubbed the back of her neck witha nervous grin, "I uh...It was nice meeting you!"

His mother giggled before she turned to Robert and pulled his arm and shoulder so he was bent over to her level, "And you-" She gripped his face in both hands and began to kiss it all over. "Mum-" _Kiss: _cheek, "Mu-" _Kiss: _forehead, "Mom, sto-" _Kiss: _eye, "Mum, I swear-" _Kiss: _other eye, "Shut up." _Kiss: _other cheek, "You love being coddled by your mother." Dayita said before pecking at his face some more till he released her grip on his face and pulled away, wiping his face with his shirt, "_Ikway_, you're the worst."

Robert said as she laughed to herself, "You love it." She looked up to the big man behind her, "Alright chauffeur, to the ladies. Then you are free from service." She turned to Robert, "Come by soon Robert. I'll make chili, and then you can finish building my shed." She winked and he groaned. The big man nodded to Robert as he began to pull and guide the woman away, "_Gi zah gin, neegoosis_!" She called behind her, and they disappeared into the crowd. Robert sat on the bench again with a soothing exhale, "So...That's my mother." He said, "She's a little nutty."

"She's _adorable!_" Makoto said with a fit a laughter, "Oh my goodness, when she started to kiss your face." She giggled to herself as Robert peered up pleadingly and they shared a laugh together. Robert stood and faced her, "Feel like dancing?" He asked, offering her a hand. She took it abashedly and he pulled her up. They walked to the circle as a new song began to play, the singers followed their beat as they began quiet and gradually got louder. He began to show her the steps, how easy it was to follow the beat, and let the chanters control the flow of their movements. Makoto started it slow and clumsily on the first couple of steps, but Robert showed her how to follow the tempo, and pretty soon, she was dancing around the drum circle with everyone else, spinning and twirling and bouncing and ducking with the wind from the east.

All the while, she didn't tell him about the lipstick kisses still all over his face.

* * *

"Simon, my uncles dog jumped at you and you went fetal and screamed at the top of your lungs."

Simon's face went crimson, "Your uncles dog is a crazed beast, okay-"

"You screamed, "Put it down. Put it down. Call animal control put that beast in a hole 30 feet under!" And when my cousin pulled him away, you stood and tried to hide that you had tears in your eyes and that you peed a little."

"I had dirt-"

"Then said you had to go home, took a step back into a lawn chair, fell down, broke your phone with your boney butt and cursed but not really, because you cursed like you were some sort of old-timely cowboy who found a gold mine. Then when the dog got loose again, you screamed like a little girl, hid under the bench, he chased you, bit your butt and ripped your pants off and then-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Simon cried, his face was about as bright as the setting sun. Sapphire laughed to herself as Simon fished a lighter out of his pocket, "It was _so_ funny! Ohmigod." She said to herself. Simon lit stick, "Do you wanna hit or what?" She continued to laugh, but nodded and took it from him. They puffed at it and looked into the forest beyond the lake. "So did you see Robert? I haven't seen him at pow wow in like...two years." Simon said without exhaling.

"Yeah! he was with a girl too."

_Snap! _Simon eyed the forest with a cocked brow, "...I don't think I've seen him with a girl since he was like...18." He handed her the burning stick. He glanced at the forest, he swore he heard something as he exhaled. Sarah took it and puffed, "What a shame. He's a stone cold fox. Mm" Exhale, "Get it? Fox? Fox lakes?" She giggled to herself as Simon rolled his eyes, "Ancestors, give me strength." He groaned.

_Crinkle-crinkle_

Simon stared at the forest now, "Did you hear that?" He asked, pointing with his large nose. Sarah shook her head and fell back into the grass. She took in another deep puff, "Nope." He furrowed his brow, but thought nothing more of it and laid down beside the short haired girl, "Maybe it's just my imagination." He said taking the tip-lit stick and sucking back on it till it was nothing but thin piece of paper. He dropped it onto the ground and scooted closer to Sarah, "So...you in the mood?" He dropped his voice a few steps: what he liked to call his sexy voice.(It sounded more like the voice of someone in those Dodge commercials_ 'Built tough. Built Ram tough'._)

"Nope." She replied, almost too quickly, as if as she expected the question. Simon frowned and huffed, scooting closer and put his arm around her, "C'mon Sarah...I'll give you the ol' Wicky-Lic-"

_Snap!_

"Okay!" He sat up, looking into the forest with anger, "Who's out there?! I'll knock you the heck out. With my _fists_!" He looked into the forest, it was black as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. He squinted when he saw two lights behind the trees, "What...Is that?" He blinked numerous times to see if it was from what he just smoked making him paranoid. Sarah sat up and raised a brow when she saw the two lights peeking from behind the trees, "I...I think it's kicked in." She said as she squinted.

* * *

The weather had chilled and mildew set in, leaving everything in a dampness. The sky was clear with glowing stars and their celestial waves shone like a clear ocean above the world. An owl hooted from somewhere in the forest as Robert looked up and saw a clearing in the trees, revealing the stars above, "Hold up. It's here." They stopped and Makoto gazed upward also, "See up there?" He pointed to a series of stars in the sky, "Those stars right there: that's The Great Bear. Mishomis says that it was in this spot that my ancestor felt the wind in an updraft and followed it up through the trees, and saw The Great Bear staring back down at them. When they looked back down, ahead of them was the largest bear they had ever seen. They were terrified, but they knew if they ran, they would be run down. So they stood. The bear walked towards them. Each step a quake in the Earth. A low growl in its throat that shook the trees." Makoto gulped as she listened intently, unable to speak. "My ancestor stood their ground, club in one hand, dagger in the other." He stepped a little closer to her closing in the proximity, "The bear was close enough that each steamy breath brushed against the man. They were eye level with each other, and the bear had terrifying eyes as bright as the stars above them. It stood on its hind legs. It was twice the size of any bear he had ever seen, but he wasn't afraid, he dropped his weapons, took a breath and a step forward. With the palm of his hand, he touched the heart of the bear." Makoto swallowed hard, her own heart beating quickly as Robert moved in a little closer, "What...happened next?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Robert looked up at the sky, staring at the bear of stars before peering back down at the scout.

"The Great Bear put its large arms around my ancestor, and pulled them close. Kind of like..." He slowly brought his arms around Makoto who's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, "Oh." Was all she muttered with a shaky breath.

She took a nervous step forward till her face was resting against his chest. She hadn't noticed, but he had taken off the chest piece he had worn, probably when he grabbed her the sweater. She could feel his heart beat; steady and rhythmic and heavy. She could swear that their hearts were within the same tempo of each other. Her arms soon found themselves around his core, she hadn't even noticed that they did that. She liked it though. He felt warm...he smelled nice, kind of like rain. They stood like that for what felt like forever.

"...Hey." Robert's voice was a hush, a gentle whisper in the wind. She looked up into his eyes with rosy cheeks, but she didn't say anything. He edged closer to her, his face closer to hers. Makoto swallowed and pushed herself up, off the heels of her feet, and neared her lips to his. She could feel his warm breath on the skin of her lip. They were mere inches apart. Their eyes slipped closed. Another inch. Her heart thudded within her. Another inch.

There was a scream. Shrilled and terrified.

Robert's head snapped up, and for a second Makoto hung in the air before she opened her eyes and followed his, "Did you hear that?" He asked. Makoto nodded, "It sounds like someone is in trouble." She said, her brows furrowed and her cheeks flushed. "It came from the lake." He pulled away from Makoto, who nearly verbalized a groan of disappointment, "I...Let's go." She said. Robert nodded affirmatively and they broke into a steady run, hopping over fallen trunks until they came to the clearing in the woods, the lake glistened beneath the stars and was unmoving. They looked around, "Do you see anything?" Robert asked, taking a step further and glanced about. Makoto replied, "No, nothing." She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, "But...something feels off." She said, looking around before standing beside Robert, "I feel it too." He took an inhale of air, and a breeze blew past them gently. Robert's gaze followed it and took a few steps closer to the lake. He bent down and touched the grass with an open hand. Makoto peeked over his shoulder, "What's up?" She questioned, eying what he was doing curiously.

He was quiet for a moment before he picked at a couple blades of grass and let the wind carry the blades, "Two people laid here." He returned his hand to the ground and guided it across it, touching and prodding it with his palm and fingers carefully, "...A man and woman." He felt around till he picked up a piece of paper, burned on one side. He sniffed it before dropping it back into the grass, "They were smoking."

He stood and continued to look around the ground. Makoto didn't say anything, only watching, "They came from the pow wow and laid down there." He pointed, and took a step to the left before crouching down and touching the ground again, "The man stood, took two steps toward the forest." Robert looked straight before looking back, "Something scared him and he fell back." He looked closer into the grass, "It looks like something thrashed him around, but there's no other marks or trails that suggest anything other than them were in the clearing." He returned to where he originally stood. Makoto blinked, "What about the girl?" She asked worriedly. Robert searched, using the palm of his hand over the grass, "She stood too; when the man did. But she didn't move." He inhaled deep again, and the breeze brushed past them, his eyes followed, "Until the man was thrashed around...she ran that way," He pointed to the north west, "Into the forest. It's too dark to tell where the trail goes from there." He said, standing and dusting off his hands.

Makoto blinked, "How did you-?"

Robert's face was stoic as he continued to eye the ground, in case he missed something, "It's an old hunter technique. Mixed with some guess work." He said, "Whatever attacked them though...looks like it didn't chase the girl."

Makoto looked around, something didn't feel normal. It was like walking into a haunted house.

Foulness staled the air. Robert sighed as he shook his head, "...Let's go back, we have to tell the police." He said. Makoto nodded and they left the lake.

But she looked back when she finally remember what that feeling was.

The negaverse.

**A/N: Dun-dunn-DUNNNN**


End file.
